Cap 2 : A fúria da Kitsune
by Kuchiki-Felipe
Summary: Neese cap depois de Minus ter escapado uma equipe de demonios vai em busca dele no Egito


_A fúria do Kitsune e o segredo da Nekomata_

Depois de ter fugido Minus foi para algum lugar do Egito para recuperar sua energia e encontrar seu próximo exército. Mais já havia alguém esperando por ele.

Ukyo: por que nós temos que selar Minus hein Hime?

Lilith: os anjos não conseguiram selá-lo completamente, ele conseguiu escapar para onde vocês estão agora, por isso peço-lhes que esperem Yoshino e Lisa para iniciar a procura. Entenderam Kaiji e Ukyo. Ela estava conversando com um Kitsune com cabelo avermelhado vestindo uma roupa vermelha e uma pele de raposa prateada cobrindo sua cintura era Kaiji. E com um demônio de pele escura e de cabelos brancos com uma cicatriz em seu rosto, era Ukyo.

Kaiji: Entendido Lilith-hime iremos esperar ela chegar e começaremos a missão.

Ukyo: Eh, então eles não conseguiram? Era de se esperar porque aquele idiota do Daisuke e aquele bastardo do Kaname são muito lerdos. Ukyo estava tentando irritar Kaiji pois sabia que aquilo o deixava profundamente mal.

Kaiji: Calado! Você não tem o direito de falar assim do meu aniki seu..... Kaiji não conseguiu completar a frase pois Ukyo o interrompeu.

Ukyo: Eh, então você não gosta que falem mal daquele lixo rejeitado do seu irmão, seu inútil.

Kaiji: você quer mesmo me irritar não é? Azar o seu, meu humor está péssimo hoje e a Yoshino me disse que eu posso atacar qualquer um que falar mal do meu aniki. "SENKAI" "Kitsune no Hanabi". Kaiji puxa sua espada e a coloca no meio da areia e seu cabelo começa a ficar prateado e libera várias flores de fogo por todo o deserto e o calor emitido por ele fez toda areia num raio de 1Km virar vidro.

Ukyo: maldito! Você queimou meu pé desgraçado. Agora já chega não vou mais me conter eu vou te explodir. "SENKAI!!". Eu vou arrancar cada um de seus membros maldito "Heavy Metal Rain". O braço esquerdo dele foi coberto por uma camada de aço, e uma chuva de metal começou a cair no deserto.

Kaiji: Que idiotice como você é infantil. As flores de fogo protegeram Kaiji da chuva que contra atacou com um tornado de fogo.

Ukyo: Quem você tá chamando de infantil em? Ele falava enquanto desviava do golpe.

Kaiji: Minha vó que não é

Ukyo: Espero que tenha alguem pra chorar no seu túmulo.

Kaiji: Por que?

Ukyo: Porque eu vou te matar seu tapado. Kaiji começou a rir descontroladamente.

Kaiji: você me matar..... não diga coisas que não pode fazer.

Ukyo: Então vamos ver. "Death Metal destroyer". Uma esfera gigante de metal foi formada e lançado em Kaiji que não teve tempo de desviar e teve seu braço completamente prensado em uma das piramides.

Kaiji: hahahahahahh. Kaiji começa a rir novamente.

Ukyo: Por que tá rindo maldito? Ukyo não entendia a razão daquilo.

Kaiji: Porque você vai morrer agora. Kaiji correu em direção a seu inimigo com sua garra completamente em chamas e fez outra cicatriz em Ukyo só que dessa vez em seu braço esquerdo.

Ukyo: Ahhhhhh! Seu lixo maldito como você pôde fazer isso comigo. Ele estava urrando de dor.

Kaiji: Você quebrou um braço meu, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar o troco.

Ukyo: Agora eu juro não vai sobrar um pedaço do seu corpo pra contar história ,morra..... O-o que é isso? Ah não ela chegou. Hum salvo pelo gongo.

Naquele instante uma energia demoníaca inundou aquele lugar, era cheia de ódio, desejos assassinos. Essa energia era de Yoshino uma Nekomata com roupas pretas e roxas e ao seu lado havia uma Súcubo com orelhas e roupas imitando um morcego seu nome era Lisa.

Yoshino: O que aconteceu Kaiji? Você não parece muito bem – Kaiji aponta para Ukyo- Então vocês lutaram. Você é mesmo um lixo imprestável Ukyo, agora eu vou ter que me explicar para a família dele. Está feliz agora seu inútil. Lisa por favor anestesie o braço dele até o Daisuke chegar.

Lisa: Sim Yoshino-chan. Vamos Kaiji venha cá. Nossa ele quebrou seu braço por inteiro eu só vou poder anestesiar tudo bem?

Kaiji: Obrigado tava doendo um pouco.

Ukyo: Me... des...culpe Yoshino-sama , mas ele me provocou.. Sua voz era falha parecia estar com medo do que podia acontecer.

Yoshino: Calado. Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas inúteis. Eu até te mataria mais eu não posso, porque é um dos escolhidos e se eu te matasse eu teria mais problemas, mais eles não dizem nada sobre te fazer sofrer.-Yoshino parou por alguns instantes pois havia sentido uma essência desconhecida- Então você finalmente apareceu servo de Minus.

Ushi-Oh: Ohh então percebeu minha presença garota-gato. Então não preciso mais me esconder. De dentro de umas das pirâmides saiu uma criatura mista de touro e homem com uma armadura de aço que cobria seu corpo.

Lisa: Yoshino-chan eu sinto um pouco da essência de Minus nessa pessoa. Você vai lutar com ele ou eu posso cuidar disso.

Yoshino: tudo bem Lisa cuide dele, mas deixe o final para mim, eu acho que ele pode servir pra alguma coisa.

Ukyo: E eu não vou fazer nada?

Yoshino: você não vai fazer nada enquanto não estiver curado entendeu, inútil.

Ushi-Oh: Acho que você devia tratar melhor os seus subordinados.

Yoshino: não se meta nos meus assuntos senão vai morrer mais rápido. -Ela estava com um puco mais brava que o normal-. Lisa pode ir, ele já me irritou, só não o machuque muito.

Lisa: Claro vou me divertir bastante. -Lisa se afasta de kaiji e vai em direção ao inimigo e as lâminas em seus braços aumentaram de tamanho, ela foi em direção á ele e desferiu um ataque, mas Ushi-Oh conseguiu desviar de grande parte da lâmina, mas sua mão foi atingida.

Ushi-Oh: hunm, você é até forte mais nunca vai atravessar minha armadura super resistente. Ele estava vangloriando-se da sua habilidade de fazer metal em seu corpo.

Lisa: Como você é tonto meu ataque vai fazer efeito agora. - a parte da armadura atingida pelo golpe de Lisa se dissolveu- Viu eu usei um veneno de efeito retardado que pôde derreter essa sucata que você chama de armadura, isso não é difícil para mim.

Ushi-Oh: Interessante mais isso não é o bastante pra me derrotar "Metal Colision ".- Ele usou a parte da armadura que lhe restava e a lançou em direção à Lisa , mas o metal foi derretido alguns metros antes de chegar ao seu destino-. Como isso é possível?.

Lisa: Eu analisei a estrutura da sua armadura e criei um gás venenoso para dissolve-lo- Lisa lança uma espécie de agulha que perfura seu inimigo e o deixa paralisado-.

Ushi-Oh: O que é isso?

Lisa: Uma técnica de interrogação, se você não disser a verdade o veneno chega no seu sistema nervoso e o destrói. Então me diga: onde está Minus, não minta

Ushi-Oh: tudo bem, mais não me matem, por favor. Ele está na esfinge na parte subterrânea recuperando seus poderes.

Yoshino: é tudo que precisamos saber. Agora me deixe ver seu interior.- Yoshino o corta com suas garras e abre sua pele para ver o que havia dentro-. Ah é muito normal, igual aos outros.- Disse decepcionada com o que viu- Vamos logo.

Todos: Sim

Eles caminharam durante alguns minutos até que chegaram a tal esfinge onde, três pessoas conhecidas estavam.

Kaiji: Aniki !!. Disse ele se referindo a Kaname

Lisa e Ukyo: Daisuke.

Yoshino: Mi-Miguel. Sua voz era quase inaldivel parecia que eles se conheciam de algum lugar.

Miguel: E aí Yoshino, quanto tempo hein! Miguel era um arcanjo alto de cabelos negros usando roupas identicas as de Raphael só que vermelhas. Ele parou ao lado de Yoshino e disse algo.

Todos: Que!!!. Como eles pode se conhecer: o príncipe dos arcanjos e um dos Demônios mais cruéis. Pensaram.................


End file.
